Dragon Emeralds
by Aron the ultimate hero
Summary: What would happen if an accident transported Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Amy into the world of DBZ. Will the Z fighters mistake them for enemies, or will they become quick friends. And now that the gang from Mobies are in human form will they ever return to normal. Takes place 3 months after the kid Buu saga.
1. Chapter 1

It has been two months since Goku had defeated Kid Buu and Hirudigon. The earth was at peace and the Z fighters were enjoying their time at peace. Goku was making up for the 7 years he had been gone to Chi Chi and Goten, Gohan and Videl had finally started dating, and Vegeta was training with Trunks. Bulma was fixing the gravity room that Vegeta had broken for the millionth time. "There that should just about do it Vegeta" Bulma said.

"Good, thank you Bulma" Vegeta said and gave his wife a kiss. Every since the incident with Buu Vegeta had discovered just how important his family was to him, and had been treating them better.

"Eww I don't want to see that" Trunks said covering his eyes. Both Vegeta and Bulma chuckled.

"Alright you boys have fun training, lunch will be ready in an hour. Oh and Vegeta don't break the controls again ok" Bulma said while walking.

"Alright Trunks are you ready" Vegeta asked turning Super Saiyan.

"You bet dad" Trunks said turning Super Saiyan as well.

* * *

As Bulma passed her lab on the way to the kitchen she heard a repeated beeping noise. "Huh what's that" she asked out loud. She went into her lab and tracked down the noise. She discovered the beeping was coming from the dragon radar. "That's weird why is it going off" she wondered. She hit the the button on the top to activate it. On the screen were 7 circles representing the dragonballs. There were 3 grouped together which were the one's at Goku's house, and there were two groups of two that were the one's at her house, and at the Kame house. "Ok so why is it beeping" she asked no one. Then she saw the radar blip then there were 8 other readings each in the shape of a diamond. "What? What the heck are those" Bulma yelled.

"Bulma what's wrong" Vegeta asked concerned. His voice surprised Bulma making her drop the radar. Which Trunks caught.

"Is there something wrong with the radar" Trunks asked. He looked at the radar then smiled. "Cool now there are 15 dragonballs. Hey maybe we can make even more wishes" he said excited.

"I doubt that Trunks" Bulma said taking it back. "Ok let's see. No all the dragonballs are in the same places. Hmm so what are these things on the radar, and why is it just now picking them up" She asked "Maybe we should tell the others and collect them". Then Trunks's and Vegeta's stomachs growled. "Ok after lunch" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow what happened" Sonic said "Oh man I have a serious headache". He opened his eyes to see he was under an apple tree. He quickly at one that was on the ground. He was about 10ft away that there was a pond. He went over to it and dunked his head in it and started to gulp the water. When he ran out of breath he flung his head out of the water gasping for air. "That's better" he said when he caught his breath. He then sat back and felt the breeze. He sighed in content.

"I guess I should get going" he said. He started to stand up when he heard something fall. He turned to see the white chaos emerald on the ground. "Hey a chaos emerald" he said. He started to pick it up when he say his hand. It wasn't covered in blue fur and he didn't have his white glove on. He then looked at the rest of him. He was wearing his normal running shoes, a pair of loose fitting blue jeans, and a white T-shirt with a blue unbuttoned over shirt. "What the heck" he said. He then went to see his reflection in the water. He was human with blue quill like hair. "How did I become a human. Am I even on Mobius anymore" Sonic said. He pondered that for a while. "Well as long as I can run I guess it doesn't matter" Sonic said.

He picked up the chaos emerald, put it in his pocket, and ran off leaving a blue light trail behind him. He ran for a while then stopped at Hercule city. "Huh that guy must be important to have a whole city named after him" Sonic said.

* * *

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Chi Chi were out having a nice picnic. Chi Chi and Videl were talking while Goku was sparing with his sons. They did this a lot now. Gohan wanted to make sure that if the earth was ever in trouble again he didn't want to be rusty like went Buu arrived. "Wow Gohan you sure have gotten strong" Goku said.

"You bet dad" he said while throwing a punch. Goten then snuck up behind Goku and kicked. Goku blocked Gohans punch and dodged Gotens kick making him hit gohan in the face.

"Oops sorry big brother" he apologized.

"Don't worry Goten I'm fine" Gohan said rubbing his cheek.

"Wow Gohan sure is great isn't he" Videl said dreamily unaware that she had spoken outloud.

"Yes Videl Gohan is a good boy, so when can I be expecting grandchildren" Chi Chi said. That snapped Videl right out of her dream like state. Gohan over heard and fell out of the sky.

"What Chi Chi it's a little soon to be thinking about that" Videl said blushing like mad.

"It's never too early dear" Chi Chi said.

"Mooom why would you ask that we've only been going out for a month" Gohan whined. Goku was chuckling why Goten was scratching his head in confusion. The Videl's cell went off.

"Hello" she answered "Yes Bulma I'm with them…Ok I'll tell them Bye".

"Who was it Videl" Gohan asked.

"Bulma says there's something on the dragon radar that might be bad. She wants you over there right away" Videl explained.

"Ok lets go" Goku said.

"Wait Goku" Chi Chi said.

"Yeah" Goku asked.

"Be careful sweety" Chi Chi said hugging Goku tight.

"I will Chi Chi don't worry" Goku reassured. Chi Chi let go and Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Videl flew off toward Capsul corp.


	3. Chapter 3

The Briefs, Sons, and Piccolo were at Capsule Corp waiting for Bulma to explain. "Alright you all know that I made the dragon radar to find the dragonballs" Bulam started "But something weird has happened. The radar isn't picking up just the dragonballs anymore".

"But I thought that the radar was made to find the unique energy signature of the dragonballs" Gohan said.

"It is. So either there are more dragonball, or something else has the same energy signature" Bluma said.

"What could have the same energy signature as the dragonballs. There the most powerful things in the universe" Piccolo said "Are you sure you're not picking up the dragonballs from Namek".

"Not unless there on earth and there are 8 of them" Bulma said.

"So what are we going to do" Goten asked.

"Well the only thing I can think to do would be to gather them and see what they are" Bulma said "I've made each of you a mini radar for each of you so pick one and good hunting". Everyone picked up a radar.

"Wow look at how fast this one is going. Someone must have it. I call that one" Goku said.

"There are two together I'll handle those two" Piccolo said.

"Hmm there is a weird reading on one. I'll handle it maybe I'll find something interesting" Vegeta said. With the order decided everyone split up in search of the unknown objects.

* * *

Amy was walking through a forest not knowing how she got there or why she was human. She wore a pink tank top, blue skinny jeans, and pink sneakers. She also was carrying the purple chaos emerald. "I hope I find a city soon. I need to know where I am" Amy said. She continued when she saw a path. She smiled and started to walk down the path. As she walked a city slowly appeared. She started running for the city, and when she got there she read a sign that said West city. "Huh I've never heard of this place before" Amy said and entered the city. She saw all the advancements in technology. "Wow I've only seen things like this controlled by " she said.

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah I know it's short like the other one's but the next few will be longer I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta was flying over an open field looking at the dragon radar when he picked up a high power level. "Good someone does have it. I haven't had a good fight since Hirudigon this should be fun" he said. He then saw someone standing in the distance. Once he reached him he said "Hey you". The man was wearing a black over shirt that was blowing in the wind, he had loose fitting black jeans, and weird, high tech red and white shoes.

"Go away" the person said not facing Vegeta.

"Sure just hand over what I'm looking for" Vegeta said.

"I don't have anything" he said.

"Oh I think you do now hand it over or this will get ugly" Vegeta said. The person turned around Vegeta could see he had black weirdly spiked hair with red stripes down the tips. He also had golden rings around his wrist. In his hand was a green emerald. The radar beeped loudly and broke. "So that emerald is what the radar picked up.

"So you want my Chaos Emerald. Not gonna happen now get out of here before I kill you" He said.

"Oh I'd like to see you try" Vegeta said.

"Hmm fine don't say I didn't warn you" he said. He put the emerald in his pocket and cracked his knuckles. Vegeta snorted. The ground slowly started to shake as they powered up. You could slowly see a blue aura arise from Vegeta, and a black one from the other guy. They charged each other extremely quickly. Each throwing and blocking punches. Vegeta sent a kick into the man's side knocking him away. "So you can fight that means I won't have to hold back" he said.

"Oh so you were holding back good if that was all you had this wouldn't have taken long" Vegeta said cockily.

"You aren't even close to discovering my try power" he said.

"Well then I guess I'll have to force it out of you" Vegeta said.

"Chaos spear" he yelled. The man then through a small quick beam of yellow energy. This surprised Vegeta, but he still dodged it.

"Oh impressive so you can create energy blasts. This should be more fun than I thought" Vegeta said. Vegeta zapped behind the man and kicked him again, but the man caught his leg and threw him. Vegeta back flipped and launched himself back at the man. They had another clash which ended when the man kneed Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta spit up a little blood. He then punched the man in the face sending him flying. Vegeta zapped behind him and kicked him into the air. Then he slammed him back to the ground, but before he hit them man stopped and hovered above the ground.

"Not bad that almost hurt" the man said "You're definitely powerful, but I'm still stronger".

"Really I'm not even at 20%" Vegeta said. The man looked shocked but only for a moment. "Tell me what is your name" Vegeta said.

"I am Shadow" he said.

"I ask so I can make sure to put it on your grave stone. Super Energy Wave Volley" Vegeta cried.

"Chaos spear" Shadow cried. The attacks met in the middle each colliding and exploding. When the smoke cleared Shadow was gone.

"Where did he go" Vegeta asked.

"Behind you" Shadow said. He hit Vegeta with more Chaos spears.

"Why you little" Vegeta yelled and went to punch Shadow.

"Chaos Control" Shadow said and he vanished.

"That's impossible no one is that fast" Vegeta said. He heard chuckling from behind him.

"You're strong, but you won't beat me" Shadow said.

"You think that your speed will save you" Vegeta asked.

Shadow gave a small chuckle "Not just my speed I'm full of surprises". Shadow vanished again. Vegeta smirked. He thrusted his elbow into the air hitting Shadow in the face.

"Nice try freak" he said then started whaling on Shadow. All Shadow could do was try to block. "What's wrong am I too much for you" Vegeta asked laughing.

"Chaos control" Shadow yelled. He vanished again.

Vegeta growled "How does that little twerp kept doing that".

"Over here" Shadow said. He was on the ground arms crossed with a few bruises and blood dripping from his lip. "I told you I'm full of surprises" he said.

"You shouldn't be so pleased one more assault like that and you're finished.

Shadow smiled. "Think so" Shadow said. He gestured for Vegeta to bring it.

"Fine" Vegeta yelled and charged him. Right when Vegeta was about to hit Shadow disappeared. Before Vegeta could register what happened he was hit by a fast spinning ball.

"What was that" Vegeta asked. Then he was hit again. It was like a game of pinball. Vegeta was getting knocked around so much he was getting dizzy. "Enough. Explosive wave" Vegeta yelled. A quick pulse of energy left Vegeta's body and blasted Shadow back. Shadow uncurled from his ball form. "I've had it I'm going to finish you right now" he said and flew into the air. Vegeta aimed his hand at Shadow the yelled "Big Bang Attack". An energy ball shot out of his palm.

"What is that" Shadow asked staring at the big blue energy ball heading toward him.

"Chaos Blast" Shadow yelled. A red energy ball left Shadows' hand. The two attacks. Collided in the middle. They both pushed trying to overpower the other. Vegeta shouted then transformed into a Super Saiyan. His attack quickly over took Shadows. "How is that possible" Shadow asked. Vegeta's attack causing a huge explosion. When the dust settled Shadow was lying in the crater made by the attack. Vegeta transformed back and landed on the ground.

"How are you able to make that transformation" Shadow asked weakly.

Vegeta chuckled "Why do you want to know most don't care".

"You don't have all 7 Chaos emeralds. That's the only way to make that transformation" Shadow said.

"I see you can make a similar transformation with your gems" Vegeta said "Well I'll just take it off your hands now". He took the chaos emerald out of Shadows pocket and flew off.


End file.
